


TBD

by Rubywolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubywolf/pseuds/Rubywolf
Summary: This is still in the works, from this post on r/gatekeepingyuri. https://www.reddit.com/r/GatekeepingYuri/comments/j9x9se/lets_make_them_gay/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3Summary:A harried, overlooked milkmaid from a poor family with 5 older sisters and a heart of gold falls in love with the unhappily married, lesbian countess. The countess hires the milkmaid to look after her husband’s livestock and pays her well, they become fast friends and then lovers and spend long afternoons strolling and horseback riding together under the guise of maintaining her husband’s land. Things get steamy, their proximity over time (and the fact that the countess spends so much time around the livestock to be with the milkmaid) means that the countess then becomes immune to smallpox as well, but alas! The husband falls ill from the disease and passes away, but not before the countess has a son. The fortune passes to the infant, she refuses to take another husband, and she and the milkmaid raise the baby as old timey lesbian parents on their property and they all live happily ever after.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	TBD

First chapter coming soon!


End file.
